The Seer Overheard
by glenien
Summary: Named after the same chapter of the Half Blood Prince. What would happen in that moment, where Harry learned who was the spy, Severus Snape walked in?.. Oneshot.


**THE SEER OVERHEARD**

**Authors Note:** This is the same named chapter of the Half Blood Prince, only the ending changed slightly. This is my version of what would happen in that moment, where Harry learned who was the spy, Severus Snape walked in?.. The first lines are from the book.

-----------

'What has happened to you?'

'Nothing,' lied Harry promptly.

'What has upset you?'

'I'm not upset.'

'Harry, you were never a good Occlumens -'

The word was the spark that ignited Harry's fury.

'Snape!' he said, very loudly, and Fawkes gave a soft squawk behind them. 'Snape's what's happened! He told Voldemort about the prophecy, it was him, he listened outside the door, Trelawney told me!'

Dumbledore's expression did not change, but Harry thought his face whitened under the bloody tinge cast by the setting sun. For a long moment, Dumbledore said nothing.

'When did you find out about this?' he asked at last.

'Just now!' said Harry, who was refraining from yelling with enormous difficulty. And then, suddenly, he could not stop himself. 'AND YOU LET HIM TEACH HERE AND HE TOLD VOLDEMORT TO GO AFTER MY MUM AND DAD!'

And just in that moment, the door opened, only to reveal that familiar face, those dark eyes and that face, now unmistakably whitened. Harry, Dumbledore and Fawkes had a minute of complete silence, where they stared at the Head of the Slytherin.

Then Harry felt his arm grabbed by an old yet strong hand, "Harry!" shouted a voice strongfully to his ear. But he couldn't hear it. He could see nothing but those boring dark eyes. He ripped his arm free of the grip with an almost animalistic strength, and slammed the dark robed man against the wall. There was an unnatural power filling Harry's body, his voice almost deepened with it and he choked, "You were that spy.. _You_ told that bastard!.."

Harry wasn't using his wand. He wasn't even thinking. All he could feel was that odd kind of unnatural power filling his chest, similiar to that one he felt four years ago when he blew up Aunt Marge, but this one was so much different, so much powerful that he could almost taste it at his mouth.

He only saw Snape's face getting paler and the blood started to drip from his nose when he heard Fawkes' cry, the phoenix flew higher, and some magical force, weaker than his but much more insistent teared them away. Harry was smashed into Headmaster's desk, feeling a little dizzy, but also uncontrollably powerful inside.

Dumbledore was looking at him, his one injured hand on Snape's shoulder, the other pointed to him.

Harry felt his renewed rage exploding inside him, "YOU PROTECTED HIM!" he roared, unaware of the violent shakes of the table he was holding, and one of Dumbledore's tea cups exploded. His eyes turned to bleeding Snape, who were standing and doing nothing, and he pulled out his wand.

"HARRY, NO!" yelled Dumbledore, wordlessly and wandlessly disarming him, but he still didn't care. He didn't need his wand.

"I _will kill you_," he hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously, and the table made a violent shake again.

"You will listen," told him Dumbledore, his clear blue eyes fixing Harry in the place.

"Let the boy Albus," said Snape, his voice was tired yet equally sour, he was wiping his bleeding nose, but the dark eyes were still gleaming, he didn't seem to notice the shaking and exploding objects, "He long waited for that."

"No!" said loudly Dumbledore more strongely this time, and the room filled with his power again, almost matching Harry's darkened power aura. He was looking right into Harry's eyes. "He will listen.." he said gently, laying a hand on Harry's burning chest.

That darkness didn't calmed down. Harry forced himself to breath, to look into those loving clear blue eyes and think of nothing, no one, no where. The itching in his hands eased. His heart slowed. Like a fire slowly dying, he felt that horrible power drawing inside his chest, where is Dumbledore's touch. The shake in the room died. Snape noticed then, it was not Dumbledore's work and he had a look of terror in his face.

"It was _him_, causing..?" he whispered in a strangled voice and Harry felt a sadistic emotion of pleasure, "Afraid of _the boy_, Snape?.. Surely your Master won't appreciate that!" he snapped.

Dumbledore made him sit, his strong hand was still on his shoulder. A slow voice continued. "Harry, you must know that you dont't have any option of releasing that kind of power again, if you want to listen to me, listen to us, you have to control your feelings.."

Harry strangled a laughter. "I can't believe I even let you lead me into this.. He was under your nose from the beginning, and I didn't see it.."

"Harry, Professor Snape made a big-.."

Harry looked up, let out a frantic laughter. "Yes, Professor, _let's hear_ what Snape did. Had a good laugh when you got James finally murdered, hadn't you Snivellus? Didn't have to face Mudblood Evans again, did you?"

Snape's lips whitened with anger. "Don't talk to me like you know _anything_, Potter!."

Harry hissed, "Yeah?.. I know you are a sadistic bastard enough to enjoy it! It must have been the brilliant point of your pathetic life, telling your Master that you know something he doesn't!.."

"I didn't even know it was _you_," hissed Snape, now shaking with fury, "How could I know it? I wasn't prophecing the truth.."

"The truth is," yelled Harry louder, "you told Voldemort to go after my parents! You made them killed! You wanted James and Lily dead, just like Sirius!"

"Harry! Where are you going?.." For the first time, Dumbledore's voice sounded fearful. Harry turned to that old, wise face, who hided that crucial truth from him _again_, and his face pained. "I have no trust to any of you now."

And he slammed the door.

-----------

Well that's the end. For now. I just wanted to try a different ending :) Please review!


End file.
